The Dark Descent of the Bad Trio
by BirdieInATree
Summary: Hetalia crossover. The Bad Trio decide to visit one of Prussia's mansions. As with most things they get involved in, hilarity ensues. Remarkably little blood, though.


_A/N: I don't know if this has been done before, but I just had to write it..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Amnesia.  
_

* * *

A trio of young men walked down the path toward the dingy yet regal mansion, conversing idly. Storm clouds gathered in the distance, as noticed by the palest of the friends. Surely enough, a clap of thunder followed his discovery. Within seconds, the walkway was spattered by rain.

One of the men, an olive-skinned Spaniard carrying a backpack, looked more than slightly dismayed at the turn of the weather, as well as the look of the mansion. His friend, a Frenchman, reassured him, and they rush to the house.

And then, ducking inside, Gilbert started speaking, thus changing the entire connotation of this story.

"Alright guys, isn't this awesome?"

Spain, shaking the water off his sleeve, answered. "Ah, sure, I guess. But couldn't we have come by in the summer instead?"

France stared at a hole in the ceiling, "I would admire the architecture but it seems a little… run down. Especially for an autumn vacation."

The Prussian sighed, "Look, Alexander hasn't been seen in years. No one's been around to fix it up, but this is one of the nicer castles."

"Well where do all the tourists go?" Spain mentioned, hesitantly following Prussia farther in.

"West wouldn't let me shut down any tours for a camping trip. Plus, those are dolled-up to look more appealing." He gestured broadly to the dilapidated entrance hall, "This is the real, _awesome _thing."

France had deemed the scene relatively appropriate for the time being, "Gil is right, and we've never stayed at a Prussian castle."

"That's right." Spain said, eyes blank in thought, "I suppose we have only been to our castles."

Prussia, feeling slightly more awesome than before, threw open the door leading from the entrance hall and yelled, "Welcome to Brannenburg Castle!"

A soft echo in the empty room was the only response.

France and Spain's eyes widened. The room could actually have been more trashed and frightening than the entrance hall. Water leaked onto the floor from holes in the roof, and the shadowed corners could have contained anything.

It was definitely not from a fairytale.

"Ah… Gilbert… This is only for a night, right?" France asked.

"Yeah yeah, quit freaking out." Prussia answered, shutting the rusted door behind them. "Antonio, toss me a flashlight. I'll see if I can find an old flag or something."

Spain wasn't quite as disturbed by the scene. "Oh, of course." He swung the backpack forward, tossing him the requested item. Feeling his curiosity overcome most of his fear, he added, "I'll come along. This place looks neat!"

France, though uncomfortable with being alone, asked to set up sleeping bags and build a fire.

As they walked away, Prussia said loudly, "You know, I heard this French joke the other—" A fallen rock hit him in the back of the head and he yelped, dropping the flashlight.

For once, the typical scary story thing didn't happen, and the light was fine.

Spain did insist on carrying it, though.

They walked up the stairs, fear shooting through their stomachs at each creaky step. Spain didn't know where to look, since there was no direction that soothed his fears.

It was a bit like that time he'd accidentally hit on Liechtenstein and Switzerland heard about it.

Prussia, on the other hand, was absolutely terrified out of his mind. He did _not _want to take another step towards the door at the end of the hall. There was _no way_ he wouldn't just fall over unconscious.

But he was just too _awesome _to run screaming, even when they turned down the next hallway.

All of a sudden they heard footsteps running up behind them, and they turned around, still unsure of where to look. The darkness was _terrifying _but what could possibly-?

France was not so opposed to running away, although he had avoided screaming.

"G-guys I heard something…"

"Yeah, so did we." Prussia responded. "Did you set anything up?"

France glared, "Of course I did."

"Maybe a rock fell." Spain said, surprisingly quiet as he looked around.

"No… No, it was…" he shuddered, "A _moan_…"

Prussia and Spain froze.

"Gilbert, do you usually let people in here?"

"If you mean people by hormone-crazed teenagers, no."

"…and hormone-crazed adults?"

"I can't say that anymore. Francis is here."

Prussia was good at finding humor in those situations.

France huffed, "I saw you freaking out earlier, don't pretend."

Prussia answered, "What are you going to throw a tantrum now? Need your mommy to get the monsters out of the closet?"

Spain stifled a giggle while France blushed.

The albino, ever ready to get some attention, drug it out a little, "Oh yeah and—"

A low moan was heard.

They froze.

"_Amigos, _I think we should go. Back to my house. _I will pay for the trip._"

France didn't move. "_Oui, allons-y._"

But Prussia apparently wouldn't survive long in a horror film, "No, I want to know who's doing this."

"You are insane." Francis said, exasperated. He just wanted to run straight out the door, not even stop for their bags.

"Look, it's probably just Russia messing with us. Or America; you know how he likes these horror things." Prussia responded. "I don't want them in my castle, that's for sure. And if you don't want to be here, you can find your way off the property in the dark."

"…Antonio, you bring up the rear."

"Okay~!"

They didn't get far.

When people asked them, they'd say they were halfway through that wing.

Really, they only made a couple more turns before they saw it.

Without knowing what _it _was, they ran out of the castle before they got out a curse word in any language, glad that France hadn't actually set up anything and they could just grab their stuff and get the hell out.

Next time, they decided, they were going to Spain's house.


End file.
